The Spirit Of Love
by Ghfux
Summary: Elsa is the new guardian, and jack has sworn that he's seen her before. He feels this strong pull to her, like he can't stay away. Little does he know, She feels the same way. Rated M for safety, but could probably come off as T
1. Unseen

**The Spirit Of Love**

**A Frozen ROTG crossover**

**Chapter 1: Unseen**

**Elsa's POV**

When I woke up, I felt different. It was a weird different. I felt cold, and that was new to me. Normally, what was freezing to other people, i wouldn't notice, but this, this was different. I sat up from my bed and saw that it was noon. How did I sleep until noon?

I stepped out of my room and looked down the long hallway. Deserted. Walking down the stairs, I could faintly hear people talking. As i got closer, i faintly heard the words "Do you, Kristoff, take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I heard in response. _What? No!_ I ran towards the sound as fast as i could.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"NO!" I screamed as i slammed the door open. Everyone looked at me with blank expressions. A minute passed before a near by man walked over and closed the door and closed it. But that wasn't what amazed me. He walked right through me. He walked, right through me. As i looked around, no one saw me. They all turned back to the wedding.

I ran. It's the one thing i can do best. As I was running, i noticed my heart wasn't pounding as hard as i thought it should. As i checked my pulse, i noticed my heart wasn't beating at all. _I can't be dead, i can't be dead._

**Jacks POV**

"North!" I called. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something has to be wrong in order to summon you?" he said, russian accent heavy

"Because that is how life works." I responded blandly.

"Well good, because you are dead."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Manny is picking new guardian."

"What?" Tooth said, jaw touching the floor.

"If it's the ground hog i'm going to kill." Bunny said. As he said it the crystal started emerging from the ground, and when it arose, it revealed the new guardian.

"I'm the new guardian?" I asked.

"No, that's someone else, look at the hair." Tooth said quietly. We all looked to North and he shrugged.

"I have never seen her before, i do not know who she is. Manny, a little help?" On the ground, a shadow began to form.

"Arendelle castle!" Tooth gasped. "That is where Queen Anna lived before it fell to rubble. Her sister was the snow witch, Elsa Arendelle. _Her? It can't be her. It's not possible. _

"Well, i shall fetch the yetis to get her then!" North declared

"No!" I yelled. "How about i go get her? I don't recall it being a pleasant experience being tossed through a portal."

"Alright then. Do you need some snow globes?" He asked.

"Just one to get her back. I'm not sure if she can fly."

With just a little preparation, i was off into the night sky, to fetch Elsa Arendelle

**Elsa's POV**

It was around midnight when he came. I was sitting outside my ice castle, making an ice sculpture of Anna and Kristoff riding on Sven. I had watched them grow up. I had watched them die. I watched the castle fall apart.

"Hello." I heard. I looked up at a man wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was barefoot, and he was wielding a large stick. as i gazed upon him i felt a tinge of recognition.

"Hello." I said. I always liked to respond to people as if they could hear me.

"So. Whatcha building?" He asked.

"Wait."

"yes?"

"Can you hear me?"

"...yes."

"Can you see me?"

"yes…" I couldn't help myself. I ran up and hugged him. I didn't fall through him. I didn't drop to the ground. "Um…" He said. When i realized what i was doing, i instantly let go.

"Sorry… It's just been so long since i have been able to talk to someone."

"I know the feeling."

"So, What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to retrieve you." At his words i felt very alarmed, but when he made no move towards me i relaxed. Just a little. "come on." He said dropping a weird orb onto the ground. When it landed, it turned into a vertical… vortex that showed a picture of some sort of workshop.

"Am i supposed to touch that?" I asked.

"No, you're supposed to walk through it. Ladies first!" He said with a cheeky grin. i stared at him blankly.

"Women these days." he muttered walking through the large hole. Without thinking, i followed him.

**A/M**

**Yes, i'm back. I got a new computer so i don't have microsoft, so i figured out how to do it on google docs… YIPPEE!**

**Please don't hate for the lack of proper punctuation, i am on google docs so it has no auto correct, so things like apostrophes and capital letters will be missing. Sorry! i'm still getting used to this.**

**basic math: reviews = chapters. **

**extra credit: favorites = chapters + happy author**

**Anyway, tell me how you like it! Please give me constructive criticism, otherwise i can't really help you.**


	2. Snowball!

**The Spirit Of Love**

**A Frozen ROTG crossover**

**REVIEWS:**

**TPATFan16: **THAT'S SOOO CUTE! I WANT TO SEE MORE ;) **I am glad you like it, but at the same time i apologize for not updating sooner.**

**Guest: **Sounds interesting so far! I like how Elsa is feeling how jack felt. It's a refreshing change. Can't wait for more! **Thank you! I always got annoyed whenever i read a story and one person can withstand the other, while that same other is madly in love… it always makes me want to scream.**

**FrozenROTGR5: **This story is pretty good

Please keep updating! xD :) **Thank you for the support. Sorry i didn't update sooner.**

**NinjaMelissa: **Poor Elsa! Keep going! I love it! **Glad you like it.**

**If you reviewed and it did not show above, please tell me!**

**Chapter 2: Snowball!**

**Jack's POV**

"Welcome Elsa!" Boomed North.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"Man in moon. He told everything about you."

"He talks to you guys?"

"He talks to all of us Elsa, and he is the one who summoned you." Tooth said. Sandman made an arrow pointing to himself. "Oh, right. Introductions! I am Toothiana, the tooth fairy. These are my helpers." She said waving her hand to the little fairies.

"I am Saint Nicholas, also referred to as North, Santa, Chris, and so on."

"I am Jack Frost, king of the snow and the least known guardian."

"Who is that?" She asked looking at sandy, who made an odd assortment of pictures above his head.

"That's the sandman," I said. "We aren't quite sure why, but he can't talk."

"Who is the bunny?"

"Oh the kangaroo over there?" I said, barely holding in a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm going to let this one slide mate, but after this there is no room for error from you mister frost." He calmed a little, then addressed Elsa. "I am E. Aster Mund. The easter bunny."

"You don't look much like a bunny." Elsa said.

"Ay! Did he tell you to say that?" Bunny said shoving me over the railing.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard, seeing her head peeking over the edge.

Landing on the ground, i quickly scrambled out of view then started flying up the stairs. Reaching the top, i quietly landed. i walked towards the group with my finger over my lips. Bunny and Elsa didn't notice me, as he was giving her a full blown lesson about the difference between a bunny and kangaroo.

I walked up and put my hand on Elsa's shoulder. She jumped into the air and spun around. "Frost!" She yelled. "You scared me to death!"

"Shame that you're already dead." I said with a cheeky grin. _I can see that we're going to get along just fine._

"Jack. Come with me." she said pulling me outside. The rest of the gang followed not far behind.

"What?" I said, yanking free of her grasp. I noticed a shadow surrounding me, constantly getting bigger until i looked up just in time to see a giant snowball fall on my face.

**Elsa's POV**

I watched in humor as Jack was completely covered, and all i heard was a faint "Ow"

Thirty seconds later, Jack popped his head out. I laughed at his snow covered body… Until mine was as well. Without me knowing Jack had formed a huge mound of snow behind me and plopped it down on top of me. When i escaped, I saw Jack running as he evaded snowball after snowball thrown from his friends.

Soon enough, I was dodging and throwing my own snowballs, the fact that these were complete strangers gone from my mind. Jack just seems like the type of person that takes only a few minutes to become friends with.

I looked around for the bunny, I saw him sitting behind a glass pane inside the workshop.

"That's bunny for ya, he hates the cold." He said standing next to me. On my other side i quietly formed a snowball, trying to hide it from his vision.

"But you don't?"

"Not at all." He said looking at me. Splat! Right in the face. I laughed as the snow slowly fell from his features. "It's nice to know that we have similar tactics." Suddenly, my vision was blocked and all i saw was white.

I laughed and actively joined the fight. It wasn't long before Jack, North and I were the only ones still out. We're the only ones accustomed to the cold i guess. There were three forts set up, one fancy-shmancy one that i built, one crap looking one from Frost, and a pile of snow from North. Turns out, i accidentally made mine for looks while the others made theirs for functionality.

I hate to admit it, but the crap pile was the best of the forts. North and I ended up teaming up against it and still could rarely land a hit. Soon enough, North was all soaked in and tired, so he went in for snacks, leaving me to deal with Jack.

"Hey, Jack, do you have any more of those portals?" I said plopping down onto the ground.

"Naw, North only gave me one." He responded sitting down next to me.

"Wait. Then how did you get to Arendelle?" He visually tensed.

"I… I walked. Yeah. That's it."

"Smooth Jack. Now how did you really get there?"

"You mean like this?" He said standing up and walked in place.

"No."

"Fine. I flew."

"I said how did you really get there." As soon as i said it i regretted it as he picked me up and hovered about ten feet off the ground. Startled, I shot ice at him and he dropped me. _Smooth Elsa. Great choice. _I thought landing in the snow.

**A.M.**

**As much as i would like to update daily, I don't think i can. Expect chapters on weekends, but consider mid-week chapters special. I have a lot more work than i did back in fifth grade…so long ago… Anyway, Don't forget to Favorite & follow, and i don't mind if you share this with friends/family :)**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**


	3. Cold?

**The Spirit Of Love**

**A Frozen ROTG crossover**

**REVIEWS:**

** 13: **I like the part where jack throws a snowball. So funny lol. Update soon. I like this story **glad you like it! :)**

**TPATfan16: **YAY, MORE JELSA CUTENESS & NOT COOL THAT HE DROPPED HER BUT I STILL LOVED IT! ;) **In all fairness she did shoot him :P**

**NinjaMelissa: **I'm so glad to see them getting along! Jelsa forever! **Hahaha, not so fast. Things will be slowing down between them, so no, Jelsa not forever...yet.**

**If you reviewed and it did not show above, please tell me!**

**Chapter 3: Cold?**

**Jack's POV**

I fell into the snow, I know that, but something is off. I feel cold. Well, not like that. I've always felt cold, but it only ever went skin deep. Now, it's down to my bones.

Freezing, I look up. I see the workshop, but it isn't towering above me. It is _actually_ above me. I fell off the cliff! Standing up, I notice my legs are unusually weak. They're cold, my feet are numb.

I can't fly. My staff is gone, disappeared into an unknown place. I looked down at myself in terror. I can't fly. There is no other way into the workshop. None was ever needed, North has a sleigh and portals, Bunny has his holes, I have my staff, Tooth has her wings, and Sandy has his sand. I don't have my staff now, it's lost and probably shattered.

_What do I do? Do they know I'm missing? What if they don't find me in time? Wait. What am I thinking? They have until the world ends to save me! It's not like I can die, I'm immortal._

I sat there for quite a while until I decided to try to scale the wall. I got a decent way up until I fell, so I tried again. And again. And again. So here I am now. But, it's time to try again.

_If I can't get it this time, I'll go look for another route. _Up the wall I go, one hand. Other hand. One hand. Other hand. Place foot on rock. Rock falls. Find new rock. Succeed. Proceed. One hand. Other hand. One foot. Other foot.

I am almost there. But I am so far. My fingers have lock up in a bluish glow, locked in a claw position, greatly reducing the amount of places I can grab hold of.

_Damn it! I'm almost there! Why do my elbows have to lock up now? I was so close! _I thought plummeting to the earth. My legs froze halfway down. When I hit the ground, I won't be able to get back up. I guess the guardians were timed. And it also looks like they ran out of time before they even knew I am gone.

_Aaaaaand plop! Useless!_

**Elsa's POV**

"Tha wasn the bet idea i had" I say, greatly muffled by the snow I lay face first in. Flipping over and sitting up, I inspect the area for Jack.

_Let's see. We were here, I hit him like this, so he should have flown this way… No… were we facing this way? His stick! He must be near here somewhere! No? Does that mean the he could have tossed it when I hit him? _Growing frustrated, I couldn't help but make it snow.

_Calm down, Elsa. It will be all the harder to find Jack if he's buried in snow. _Walking over to a ledge, I accidentally knocked a large pile of snow down to the shelf below. I wobbled, not wanting to fall. I peered over, and just before the snow covered it, I got a glimpse of snow that was not white, but _blue_! How is it possible?

So I decided to make a vine out of ice and drop myself down. Of course, vines are supposed to be flexible and able to swing around. Ice is not. Fail anyone? Once again, I am stuck face first in the snow.

**A.M.**

**Sorry it's short, but i gotta go. Also, sorry for not posting. It's my problem, not yours. Sorry :/**


	4. Frozen

**The Spirit Of Love**

**A Frozen ROTG crossover**

**REVIEWS:**

**DarkTempest (guest):** Is Pitch going to show up in this story? Plus, I just love the jelsa cuteness. Also, they should definitely give Jack that name 'King of the Snow' that has a ring to it. Continue soon. **I do not plan on adding Pitch; I believe that bringing enemies back into a plot AFTER they have been defeated or given up is just… weird. I'd never be able to force myself to do it. As of "King of the Snow", I'll consider it.**

**TPATFan16:** KEEP GOING PLEASE! ) **Honestly, reviews keep me going. Whenever I get a review, I am more motivated to type. Sadly for you, you review every time i release a chapter, and if others don't review there is nothing you can really do about it. I really am sorry.**

**superwholockedwithphan: **i love this, its amazing. i like that its different from quite a few other stories where else is a guardian and they use the exact same story as jacks, i really love this story **Glad you like it.**

**If you reviewed and it did not show above, please tell me!**

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!**

**I have figured out how to get this to work on my phone. This means that I can type a lot more, as limits to how long I can spend on the computer do not apply to my phone. This hopefully means longer chapters, more chapters, and happier readers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Frozen**

**Tooth's POV **

"Help! Please!" Turning, I see Elsa running in with an ice sculpture of Jack. _Wow. That's dedication if I've ever seen it. _"It's Jack!"

"Wow Elsa, that looks really good! It's nice to see you two getting along." I said leaning in to inspect the sculpture's insane detail.

"No, Tooth, you don't understand! This _is _Jack! I froze him!" Bending over him, she began to sob. "I froze him solid..." I heard her mumble. "It was *sob* all my fault! *sob* I killed him..."

Walking over to her I put my arm on her shoulder. "He's not dead." Elsa looked up at me, her eyes are like little oceans, and at the moment they are big enough to be too. Wiping her tears away, I commented. "Well... Technically he is, we all are" She chuckled. "So, Mrs Snow Queen, how do we thaw him?" She noticeably blushed at the twisted version of Jacks nickname.

"Well, something similar happened when I was alive. I had frozen my sister on accident and the only way to thaw her was an act of true love. When she completely froze, I got upset and hugged her, which ended up thawing her."

"That was cheesy as hell." Turning around, I smacked bunny in the face. "Your not denying it!" He said rubbing his cheek. "Anyway, if it is love that thaws, why don't you just kiss him?"

**Please go take a break of reading. Read something else, go outside, etc. if you don't this cliffhanger will mean nothing :3**

**Anyway...**

**Elsa's POV**

_I'm supposed to kiss him? In front of them? Ah, what the hell. It's for Jacks sake. _Leaning into him, I gently kissed him. It was passionate, but not explicit. I pulled away, expecting his color to return to him.

His color didn't return. He remained a shimmering blue, staring off into the distance. _No. There has to be a way to save him. He can't stay like that forever! _Bunny and Tooth left to give me privacy, but I guess that I need them now the most.

_He doesn't love me. If he does than he would've thawed out! What's worse... I don't love him. I want to though, I just can't love him this early into knowing him. _The rest of that night I sat over his body, my tears falling on him. I knew then, that there was about to be a long silence without Jack.

**North's POV**

"Who does Jack love?" Tooth asked me.

"Baby Tooth maybe? No... He feels that he needs to protect, he don't need love." **Sry, I'm trying to recreate North's speech patterns **"What about you, Tooth?"

"No, he liked me, but he never loved me. All I really know is that he had a sister whom he loved, but she's long dead."

"Could she be like us?"

"No, manny only chooses people to live after life if they have the ability to change the world after they die, like Elsa. Don't tell her that I said this, but I think manny chose her to help Jack."

"What makes Jack need help?"

"You haven't noticed? He hasn't puts school out in a while. He is only making light snow, the stuff is too fluffy to even make a snowball."

"I've not noticed. I only go out on Christmas, when Jack takes the night off. Why don't you think Elsa is her for independent reasons like the rest of us, why is Manny choosing now to start supplying helpers?"

"Because Jack is so tied to love. He feels lonely because he died saving someone he loved. Now that he's been in existence for four hundred something years, his body is finally realizing that it's alone, that no one around him loves him. He feels alone, yet everyone here is. Well... That's my thoughts anyway."

"If that so, then why was he so active during snowball fight?"

"Because he found someone like him."

**A.M.**

**Sry that was short, i couldn't really carry this particular chapter out much farther than this.**

**No promises, but I think that I will be uploading more often. My god... I say that every time. **

**REMEMBER:**

**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION**

**When you review, I am capable of sitting down for an hour or two to write this. Just remember how much effort i put into this!**


	5. Lake Gordon

**The Spirit Of Love**

**A Frozen ROTG crossover**

**REVIEWS:**

**DarkTempest (guest):** I wonder who the new villain will be then. Come on elsa you love jack. I just hope he thaws out soon. That way we can have more jelsa romance! Continue soon. **Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but this story doesn't have a real villain. Yes, I know, you can't have a story without conflict, but you can still have conflict without a villain. I love how much my fans want them to get together, but it'll be a couple chapters before Jack even thaws.**

**NinjaMelissa: **Poor jack and Elsa! True love will save the day! **Hahaha! I love how incredibly optimistic you are. Sry, but at the moment Jack and Elsa dont love each other; they are simply friends.**

**If you reviewed and it did not show above, please tell me!**

_**I have never really put a disclaimer, due to the thought that people have common sense, but as I'm out in the world it's amazing how many dumb ppl there are... So hey, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, ROTG, DISNEY, DISNEY LAND, ANY OF THE PEEPS FROM ANY OF THOSE. The only things i own come from my head... Like... Liiiike... Actually... How much of this story **_**do**_** I own? Huh...**_

**Chapter 5: Lake Gordon**

**Jack's POV**

Cold. This is the first time I've felt it since I died. What's worse, I'm frozen solid so I can't curl up or even shiver. I just have to suck it up. Where am I anyway?

Let me be the first that it's hell not to be able to move your eyes around. Humans naturally want to know where they are, and that's kind of hard to do when your stuck looking up. _If only when I fell I was looking strait forward_

"I k...d hmm." I heard someone say. _What? I can't hear you... Nor can I see you either. _

Soon, Tooth stepped into my field of view and my god am I glad she's not wearing a skirt. I'm also glad that I can't see very clearly.

Not long after, I was stuck staring at someone's hair. It took me a good long minute to realize that someone was kissing me, and by the time I realized, she had already disapeared. _Who would like me enough to kiss me? Also, who is rude enough to do it when I can't feel it or even tell who they are?_

I have a feeling that I'm going to have a lot of time to think...

**Elsa's POV**

"Jack looks so scared." I said outloud.

"Can he hear us?" Startled I jumped back only to be met with Bunny's harsh glare.

"I don't know. Anna wasn't frozen long enough to really make sense of things."

"How do you plan on saving him?" He looked down at me, and I could see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"You like him?"

"Sort of." He replied, kneeling down next to me. "I always hated him. He would push me, I would shove him off a ledge. Soon enough though, I began thinking of him as a little brother. Brothers have always been meant to fight, but if you look past that, we have always had a strong bond. You tell Jack and I shove _you _off a ledge."

"I kind of feel like thats how it is between Tooth and I. She is trying so hard to make me feel loved, like I belong."

"Don't worry Elsa, we'll figure a way through this. We are family; we'll take care of one another." I'm not sure why, but for the second time today, I hugged a complete stranger.

And it wasn't until that night, when I hugged a third. It was when Tooth showed me lake Gordon.

It's a small lake, almost a pond, but Tooth said it was special. It felt... Familiar.

"Tooth, you said you'd tell me why this lake is so important to you after we skate a while."

"I did didn't I," she sighed, "Well, this is where Jack was born. According to him anyway."

"Really? Does that mean he died here?"

"No, it just means that he came back to life here, but yeah, he did die here."

"Tooth."

"Yes Elsa?"

"I think I remember this place." As I said this I glanced over to one edge of the lake and saw a cliff... _I definately remember this place. I know that for a fact._

"How so?"

"I think I was here when I was alive"

"Do you want to go take a look at your memories? When Jack learned that he could learn about his past it was too late and they were stolen. But this time, it's not too late." Looking up at her, she was holding a snow globe and tossing it up and down. _God I hate those._

**A.M.**

**Maybe, just maybe, if I was capable of filling the stories so they wouldn't go so fast, maybe these chapters might be longer... Anyway, I'm not going to post this quite yet cuz I already posted one today and so I'm waiting for more reviews.**

**Remember guys, I probably won't update this often, but if you review i just might. It means the world to me :)**


	6. Memories

**The Spirit Of Love**

**A Frozen ROTG crossover**

**REVIEWS:**

**DarkTempest (guest):** True true, I'll agree with you on that. Poor Jack, being a frozen winter spirit and you can't even unfreeze yourself! So funny and ironic. Well I will be on the lookout for more jelsa in the later chapters then. Continue soon.  
><strong>You have no idea how much I love reading your reviews. I do swear, though, that later on there will be Jelsa stuffs.<strong>

**If you reviewed and it did not show above, please tell me!**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**Elsa's POV**

"Catch me!" A little squeaky voice said.

"Anna no! Slow down!" Too late. Fear of Anna falling overcame me, and I lost focus and hit Anna in the head. Suddenly, Anna was in my hands and my parants were scolding me for being too careless.

Suddenly, the scene changed and I was in a hooded cloak, at some sort of event. I was sitting on a log, facing a stage. There was some sort of animal hide acting as the podium's skirt, draping on the ground like a dress. The stage was backed up against a wall and at the top of the wall there was a moose head.

On the stage, there was a tall scrawny kid about my age dancing with his hands on his head like they were antlers. _He's acting like an idiot_. I laughed inwardly.

Soon, the scene changed again and I was laying, still draped in a cloak, laughing with the same boy on the hill side. I soon realized that I loved being in his presence. Of course, it was a one time thing. The Queen and King were out in the city and so provided an excellent opportunity to sneak out and learn a little about the world. The boy never learned who I was, but I learned who he was. Jackson Overland.

Scene changing again, and I'm in my room. I was reading through the list of recent deaths in Arendelle when one name caught my attention.

Jackson Overland - Drowned

Soon the room was completely frozen and the paper ripped in multiple places. Soon a servant knocked and I demanded to know what happened to Jackson. He had drowned the day before in an attempt to save his sister. I changed that day; I never changed back.

I opened my eyes to see the top of Tooth's head and I felt her prying around in my mouth.

"Tooh" I tried to get out.

"Him what?" She said shooting strait up. "Yes? You completely zoned out of me. Actually, I've never seen someone access their memories before now that I think about it..."

"Yes but why were you in my mouth?"

"Oh...that... Can I just say that your teeth are just as lovely as Jack's are?"

"Alright..."

"So, Elsa, tell me about your human life and I'll tell you about mine."

"Well... I was born in Arendelle, more specifically in the castle. I was blessed with ice powers, but soon it was thought to be a curse." I sighed and looked into Tooth's wonder filled eyes. "One morning, Anna came into my room begging to play, like she did most mornings. I never could resist her. Well, we were playing and Anna began jumping on ice pillars that I created, but it was very energy consuming. Soon I couldn't keep up with her and accidentally froze her brain"

"And then she froze solid?" Tooth interrupted.

"No, my parents took us to see some trolls and they were able to remove the ice in time, but Anna had to forget all the magic. I still don't know why dad wouldn't let me reintroduce her..."

"And then it happened again?" Tooth asked.

"Yes. The only difference is that I froze her heart instead of her head. I think you know the rest."

"Alright, then where did you hit Jack?"

"Wait, what?"

"It seems that depending on where you hit them there are different methods of healing them"

**Jack's POV**

I know that none of this is Elsa's fault, and none of it is mine...but I just can't get rid of the feeling that Elsa and I should never have met. It was impossible for Elsa and I to have not met though; I had known her when we were alive. I only personally met her once, one we were both very young. I was a stable boy, and I met her and her sister as they went on an adventure with the Queen and King.

I wonder, after the incident, would she have remembered me if I hadn't died. I watched over the kingdom for a couple of years after I died, but I soon left because it was too painful.

All the people I knew, when they suffered or were in pain, I couldn't help or comfort them. So I simply left, wondered around until I forgot my past completely. But you can't forget something forever, one day, I remembered my past. I was trapped in a canyon, with a broken stick.

I was glad I remembered though, I was myself again.

**A.M.**

**So, here is this chapter.**

**Wanna know something about ROTG? Well, human Jack had brown hair and brown eyes, guardian Jack had white hair and blue eyes, but in one scene, guardian Jack actually had white hair **_**and **_**brown eyes. Fail, no?**

**Anyway, after this story, I am planning on making a Sword Art Online (SAO) (if you haven't then I suggest at least watching the first 2 or 3 episodes, it's really cool. You can find the SAO series on crunchyroll) fanfic, starting just after episode 5 or so, and I want to know what you guys think. If you would read it, tell me VIA review. If enough people would read it then I'll make one.**

**That's all for now, see you next chapter!**


End file.
